Gombalan-Gombalan Gakupo
by Arlesco Arane
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang gombalan-gombalan Gakupo kepada Luka-chan tersayang.


**Gombalan-Gombalan Gakupo**

 **Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Corporation**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

 **(1.)**

Hari ini kelas Luka diberi tugas kelompok membuat kerajinan. Sialnya, Luka satu kelompok dengan Kamui Gakupo, pemuda berambut ungu yang sering menggombalinya, serta Hatsune Miku dan Shion Kaito, pasangan yang sering meng-mak-comblang-kan dirinya dan terong-sialan itu.

"Luka-chan~ Hobimu menyapu, ya?" Gakupo kembali melontarkan gombalannya.

"Tidak."

"Ah, aku tahu, pasti merajut, ya?"

"Bukan juga."

"Memasak?"

Luka menggeleng.

"Mengga-"

Belum Gakupo selesai bicara, dagunya sudah kena jotosan Luka duluan.

"BERISIK!"

"mmbar..."

"Cie cie~" Pasangan Miku-Kaito kembali berulah. Luka segera mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menunjukannya didepan mereka berdua

"Tadi bercanda kok, Luka-chan/Megurine-san, hahaha." Mereka mendapat pelajaran hari ini: Jangan pernah mengejek Luka lagi, apalagi jika sedang marah.

 **(2.)**

Pagi ini Luka menemukan sebuah coklat batangan yang dibungkus pita merah muda beserta secarik kertas dikolong mejanya. Ia membaca tulisan yang terdapat di kertas itu : _Coklat ini spesial untukmu, Luka-chan. Selama ini kau bagaikan separuh dari jiwaku. Maukah kau mengisi jiwaku yang hanya separuh ini dengan cara menjadi pacarku? (From your lovely purple prince, Gakupo Kamui)_.

Luka hampir saja memuntahkan isi perutnya kalau saja ia tidak sadar sekarang berada dimana. _Pacar? Apa-apaan iniiiii~! Sejak kapan aku menyebutnya Lovely Purple Prince haaaah?!,_ raung luka dalam hati. Ia segera mencari kehadiran si-terong-sialan itu dikelas. Tidak ada. Dia pergi. Jika sudah kembali Luka akan segera membuat perhitungan dengannya.

"Luka-chan!" Panggil seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia melihat si-terong-sialan itu berlari masuk kedalam kelas, menuju ke tempat duduknya. Ia masih membiarkannya hingga jarak antaranya dan Gakupo terhitung 30 cm, baru Luka menonjok mukanya serta menendang perutnya.

"Uhh.. Luka-chan jahat. Jadi, apa jawaban Luka-chan?" Gakupo bangkit, lalu memasang senyum terbaiknya didepan Luka yang menatap Gakupo jijik.

"Tidak."

"Maksudnya tidak itu, tidak menolak kan?"

"TIDAK YA TIDAK, KAU BODOH ATAU APA?!" Gakupo kembali terkena _combo_ telak Luka.

 **(3.)**

"Luka-chaaaan~"

"Apa?" Luka memandang pemuda dihadapannya dengan wajah datar.

"Luka-chan tahu fungsi _auto-fokus_ pada kamera, kan?"

"Tahu."

"Nah, Luka-chan pasti juga memiliki yang seperti itu, karena Luka-chan selalu membuatku _auto-fokus_ pada Luka-chan saja~" Sedetik kemudian Gakupo terkapar tak berdaya dilantai

"Sekali lagi kau menyamakan aku dengan kamera, kubuat kau jadi terong penyet."

 **(4.)**

"Wahai Megurine Luka, sang dewi hatiku yang selalu terbayang dalam memoriku kapanpun dan dimanapun. Maukah kau menjadi pengisi hatiku yang kosong ini, dan menjadi kekasih hatiku?" Pengakuan cinta yang Kagamine Len teriakkan dengan lantang didepan kelas terhadap Luka ini membuat mata seluruh siswa (kecuali yang belum datang) tertuju pada mereka. Hal ini penyebab timbulnya perempatan-perempatan di kepala Luka. Len hampir mencium tangan Luka kalau saja Gakupo yang baru datang langsung menarik kerah bajunya, tidak mencegahnya.

"Apa. Yang. Mau. Kau. Perbuat. Kepada. Luka?!" Nada bicaranya penuh amarah dan penuh penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Sorot mata tajamnya seakan-akan bisa membunuh Len dalam sekali tatap.

"Memangnya kenapa? Luka kan belum jadi milikmu!" Len berusaha melepas pegangan Gakupo di kerah bajunya. Namun apa daya, tenaga Gakupo menjadi 2 kali lipat jika ia sedang marah. (dan ini baru pertama kalinya kelas 10-C melihatnya marah.)

"Lepas!"

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal semacam itu pada Luka... kubunuh kau bocah pisang sialan!" Gakupo melepaskan pegangannya pada baju Len, lalu berjalan ke arah Luka.

"Luka-chan tak apa, kan?"

"A-aku tak apa, Gakupo." Baru kali ini Luka melihat Gakupo semarah itu, dan itu hanya karena dirinya. Luka jadi merasa bersalah karena telah beratus- atau (mungkin) beribu kali menghajar Gakupo yang tak bersalah. Di sisi lain Gakupo merasa senang karena baru pertama kali ini Luka memanggil nama depannya. (karena biasanya Luka memanggilnya terong sialan dan sebagainya.)

 **(5.)**

"Luka-chan, tumben hari ini lesu, ada apa?" Tanya gadis bersurai coklat yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa, kok, Meiko." Matanya terus saja melihat tempat duduk Kaito dan Gakupo, yang hari ini tidak masuk sehingga Kaito duduk sendiri.

"Melihat Kaito? Atau sebelahnya yang kosong?"

"M-meiko!"

"Oh, begitu~ Kau rindu digombalin Kamui, ya?

"Ti-tidak, kok! Malah aku senang karena dia tidak masuk."

"Jangan tsundere begitu, Luka. Kau suka Kamui, kan, iya kan?" Goda Meiko lagi.

"Me-meiko!" Muka Luka bersemu merah.

"Hehehe." Meiko tertawa senang karena ia telah berhasil membuat Luka tersipu.

kuberi."

* * *

Yee, kelaaar~ (kemudian joget-joget sendiri). Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Shi jadi lebih suka bikin drabble :3, apalagi dengan pasangan cowok-tamvan-dan-cewek-tsundere kayak begini xD.

Naaa, sampai jumpa di fic yang selanjutnya~


End file.
